Mordor: The amuesment park
by Magical1
Summary: The Fellowship take a long deserved trip to an amusement park to have some fun with Harry Potter and his friends. Read and Review!
1. Amusement Mania

Summary: The fellowship and Harry Potters posse go to an amusement park!!  
  
Disclaimer: A balloon flew away with my disclaimer. A reward will be offered to whoever brings it back, dead or alive.  
  
An amusement park opened up in the town of Mordor, and Frodo really wanted to go.  
  
"Why can't we go, Leggy?" he wailed.  
  
"Because I know what will happen. We will go, and Merry and Pippin will get lost. Then I will have to spend my entire afternoon looking for them." Leggy answered.  
  
"Hey!" said Merry indignantly.  
  
"We won't get lost!" yelled Pippin.  
  
"We really ought to go, Legolas," said Gandalf calmly. "We don't want to let the young hobbits get bored. They might try to style your elf hair."  
  
"Oooh, could we? We can do a nice elvan twist? Or," Merry said dramatically, "two nice gimli tails?"  
  
"Forget it, we're going to the park," Said Leggy.  
  
"Yea! We're going to the park, we're going to the park!" chanted the four hobbits.  
  
So Gandalf, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn trouped to the Park. When they got there, Frodo announced that he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, Merry and Pippin wanted to go on the merry-go-round, and Leggy wanted to ride the rollercoaster with Aragorn.  
  
"O.k," said Gandalf, "we will go in groups of two or three. Frodo and Sam can go on the Ferris wheel, Merry and Pippin can go on the merry-go-round, and Legolas, Aragorn, and I will go on the rollercoaster."  
  
So they went their separate ways, each going to a different attraction. On the way, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf ran into Hagrid, who was buying cotton candy.  
  
"Hiya, Hagrid! How are you?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I'm ruddy brilliant, how're yeh?" he answered.  
  
"We're doing fine. Is Harry, Ron and Hermione here?"

"Yeah, they're around her somewhere. I think they went to play some games."

"Well, we better get in line, but it was nice to see you."

"Nice ter see yeh too."

So Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas got in line.

MEANWHILE…….

Merry and Pippin got into their seat. They half listened as the attendant explained the rules.

"And last but not least, you must never rock the swing, or unbuckle your guard rail. Any questions?" the attendant asked

"Nope, you Pip?"

"No."

"Alright, well, lets get under way!" said the attendant.

So the Ferris wheel started to move. Merry and Pippin were having a splendid time. They were nearing the top. Pippin dared to look down at the people below them. His jaw dropped. It was Hermione and Harry.

"Helloooooo, young witch and wizard. How do you fare today?" Pippin screamed.

"Hello Pippin!" they screamed back.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop.

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

Why have we stopped?"

Everybody looked down. A tall, hooded figure was standing on the ground near the base of the wheel.

Well, well, well. I seem to have caught a potty, a weasel, and a Mudblood all in one day." came a familiar voice.

"Malfoy!"

Before they could utter another word, Malfoy raised his wand.

"_Accio Wands_!" he screamed.

The three wands soared in the air into his outstreached hand.

"Helpless at dueling are you, Potter? Well, it doesn't really suprise me. Lets see. One ugly idiot, one poor idiot, and one helpless idiot. Really, Longbottom ought to be here, then we'd also have one gutless idiot." sneered Malfoy.

Ron called him a name that he would never use in front of his mom.

"Dirty mouth, weasel. Clean it up. _Scourgify_!"

Ron's mouth became full of bubbles. He spat them all out and glared at Malfoy.

"Thats better, isn't it?"

"Well, goodbye Potty, weasel."

Malfoy waved his wand and aimed it at the base of the Ferris wheel. A jet of green sparks hit the wheel, and it fell out of the base. It started to roll away from the park.

"Goodbye! Have fun!" Malfoy yelled after the wheel. He laughed and grabed a discarded cotton candy, turned it into a portkey, and disappeared.

The wheel began to pick up speed. People were running everywhere. Some people were even jumping off of the wheel. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Merry, and Pippin were the only ones left on the wheel.

"We have to get this thing to stop!" screamed Hermione.

"Yeah, before I do a technicolored yawn on all of you!" answered Pippin.

"Why don't we all lean to our left, and maybe it will fall over?" asked Harry.

"We could try that." said Merry.

"One," said Hermione and Ron.

"Two," said Merry and Pippin.

"THREE!" shouted Harry.

They all leaned to their left, but instead of falling over, the wheel just veered to the left, towards...

"Oh no!" screamed Hermione, "We're headed for.... MOUNT DOOM!!!"


	2. Hobbit Mania

Summary: Oblivious to what has happened at the Ferris wheel, Frodo and Sam stumble upon something they weren't expecting... Disclaimer: This disclaimer has gone on strike in light of the recent discovery of enslavement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Frodo and Sam decided to take a little walk. They figured no one would miss them because they were too busy having fun at the park. They went into the direction of the forbidden forest. They stopped at the entrance, and started discussing whether or not to go in. "I hear werewolves live in there, and the place is haunted," said Sam nervously. "Oh, my dear Sam, I don't believe that for one second." Frodo replied. "This forest probably leads off to places far more glamorous than our dear little Shire." "Like where, Mr. Frodo?" Like, ummm, San Francisco!" "Oh, Mr. Frodo, that's all the way on the other side of the ocean! Too far away from here, I think." "You're right Sam. Well, shall we go in and see where we end up?" "O.K, Mr. Frodo." So the brave hobbits ventured forth into the unknown. They were eager for adventure...... however after four hours of walking; they were getting a little weary. "Oh, Sam, I have to stop and rest my hobbit feet," wailed Frodo. "O.K, Mr. Frodo. Why don't you rest, and I'll get a fire started and fix us a snack," suggested Sam. "That's a good idea, but don't fill up, because Leggy is making elf stew tonight." "O.K, Mr. Frodo." So Sam went off to get firewood. As he was looking, something caught his eye. He went over to pick it up. "That's funny, this looks just like a.... mask of some sort." He decided to take the mask with him and show it to Frodo. He collected some firewood, and brought it back to Frodo. "Look here, Mr. Frodo, I found a mask. Who do you think it belongs to?" "I don't know, Sam, but I think that we should take it with us." "Good idea, Mr. Frodo, I could give it to my uncle. Uncle Sherman is a dentist." So Sam put the mask in his backpack. He turned to Frodo. "Shall I make us a snack, or should we move on?" He asked. "Move on, I think." Frodo answered. So they packed up their things, and went on their way. Soon, they came to a clearing. Just ahead, they saw the bright lights of the amusement park. "This looks strangely familiar," muttered Sam. "It's because we've been here before," exclaimed Frodo, "we're going in circles."  
  
"Ah, well Mr. Frodo, maybe it's for the best. We ought to be getting back, or we'll be missed."  
  
"You're right Sam, our adventure is over."  
  
So they trouped back to the park grounds, and found the place in havoc.  
  
"What's going on?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Frodo."  
  
Suddenly, Sam saw the Ferris wheel. It was headed straight for them.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Together, the two hobbits started running. The Ferris wheel was coming closer and closer. The hobbits heard footsteps behind them. They looked around. It was Aragorn. He finally reached the two hobbits. He picked them up, and dived out of the way of the Ferris wheel. He also heard the shouts of Merry, Pippin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Go back to Legolas!" Aragorn screamed.  
  
So together they ran. Then they saw Gandalf. It looked like he was speaking to himself. Then they heard the rushing of wings.  
  
"He's called for the eagles," breathed Sam.  
  
They watched as an eagle picked up the Ferris wheel. It flew back to Gandalf, and gently laid the Ferris wheel on the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We're fine, thank you," answered Harry.  
  
"Stupid Malfoy!" Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Gandalf, how're we supposed to get our wands back?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let's go see Dumbledore, he can help us."  
  
So they trouped to Dumbledore's office. Then they realized that they didn't know the password.  
  
"Fizzing whizbee, Licorice Wand, ummm, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quill, Cockroach Cluster, Sherbert Lemon!" Harry guessed.  
  
Suddenly, the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
"YESSS!!!!!" screamed Ron.  
  
They stepped onto the spiral staircase, which slowly winded its way up to Dumbledore's office door. Gandalf raised his staff, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Bang, Bang, Bang" The door to the office slowly opened. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and sitting in front of him was none other than...  
  
"Malfoy!" they all screamed together.  
  
"Yes, well, I believe young Malfoy here has something of yours?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy handed them back their wands, with a sour look on his face.  
  
"That will be all, Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Malfoy got up out of his seat, and stalked to the door without a word. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The group burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see his face?" laughed Ron.  
  
"Ohhh, I missed this!" said Hermione, stroking her wand.  
  
"Yes, well, I better get back to work." Dumbledore said. "I'll see you three at the start of term feast."  
  
"Bye Professor Dumbledore, and thank you!" said Hermione.  
  
So the group walked out of the office and down the stairs. On the way down, Pippin missed the trick stair. Ron and Harry helped pull him out. They continued walking through the entrance hall, and onto the grounds. Once outside, the group had to split up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go back to Diagon Alley. Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam had to go back to their house.  
  
"Well, thanks for everything," said Harry.  
  
"You're welcome." said Gandalf.  
  
So they split up and went their separate ways, off to have more adventures. 


	3. Malfoy Mania

Summary: While the hobbits go off to have adventures, let's see what Malfoy is up to.  
  
Disclaimer: The disclaimer was murdered by the villain: Sirius Black!  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Draco Malfoy was livid that he got caught. When he had left the park, the three losers and two hobbits were careening towards Mount Doom.  
  
"Why can't things go right?" he screamed.  
  
Draco, who was sitting in his Wiltshire manor, was trying to eat consolation food. As the Malfoy family no longer employed Dobby, they had to get a new house- elf. This newcomer still didn't know the ropes. For instance, this morning it brought him coffee with cream and one sugar. Malfoy took his coffee with no cream and three sugars. For lunch, it had tried to serve him a tuna fish sandwich, when he despises fish of all kinds. He usually has a bologna sandwich with a little virgin blood on it. And now, it can't get his consolation food right. He leapt up.  
  
"It's chocolate cake, not ice cream!" he screamed at the trembling house- elf.  
  
He sighed and sat down. This was rubbish. He needed something. He went to go find his mother. He found her in the study.  
  
"Mother, today sucks. I couldn't kill Hermione, Ron or Harry, and the stupid new house- elf couldn't get anything right." He wailed.  
  
"Poor Draco, why don't you go down to Knockturn Alley? You can buy yourself something nice." She suggested.  
  
"O.K. Mother, that's a good idea. What shall I buy?"  
  
"Why don't you buy yourself something from Mr. Borgin's shop? We have a charge account there. Charge whatever you buy to there."  
  
"O.K, I'll do that."  
  
"Why don't you ask your father to go with you? I know he was going down there to sell something."  
  
"O.K, I'll do that."  
  
So he went off to find his father. He found him in his father's office, talking to Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh, hello, Professor, I didn't know you were here." He said.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Snape said  
  
"Excuse me Father, but Mother said I could go down to Mr. Borgin's shop. She also said that you intended to go."  
  
"Yes, I had intended to go there. Well Snape, I believe we are finished here." Lucius said, getting to his feet.  
  
Snape rose to his feet too. "Yes, Malfoy, we have reached an understanding."  
  
Snape Disapparated.  
  
"Well, son, shall we be on our way?"  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The two of them left to go to Knockturn Alley. When they reached the shop, Lucius approached the counter.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Borgin said.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Ugh, business talk." Draco thought. He went off to browse. "Did he want a shrunken head? No, but Mother's birthday was coming up, so he might get her one. How about a nice shriveled hand? No. Nothing here, but how about I go into the Quidditch store?"  
  
"Father, I want to go look in Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll come when I have finished."  
  
So Draco went off the Quality Quidditch Supplies. He looked in the window. He saw the Firebolt. "Potter has one of those." He thought. "How is it that he has something I don't have? Maybe I can bully Father into getting me one of those."  
  
Lucius appeared at his side.  
  
"Do you see something you want, son?" Yes, Father, I want a Firebolt."  
  
"I just bought your whole team Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. You STILL haven't won the team cup for Slytherin."  
  
"But Father, I..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, how about a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"  
  
"O.K"  
  
So they went into Honeydukes, the sweet shop. Draco grabbed the box, and placed it on the counter. The witch rang it up.  
  
"That'll be three galleons, and sixteen sickles." The witch said.  
  
So Lucius handed over the gold. They walked out of Honeydukes.  
  
"D' you want a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco answered. 


End file.
